King Edric
The Mountain King is a major character and antagonist in the third'' Dark Parables'' game, Rise of the Snow Queen. He ruled over the Snowfall Kingdom during the 1500's, at the end of which he turned power over to his daughter, Snow White. The Mountain King is based on the King in the German fairy tale, Snow White and the German folklore character of Krampus. In The Thief in the Tinderbox, it is revealed that he is, in fact, the younger son of the former king of the Mountain Kingdom. The Mountain King's name is Edric. Appearance and Personality The Mountain King is a tall, bearded man with white hair and sharp eyes. He dresses regally and cuts an imposing figure. In his beast form, the king has exaggerated features, pointed ears and eyes that glow blue. He stands hunched over in an animalistic way. At the ends of his fingers, he has sharp black claws. In this form, he bears a slight resemblance to the Alpine folkloric character Krampus. The Mountain King is a stern man, but one who will do absolutely anything for his family. He still carries guilt over his failure to protect his twin children from the schemes of his second wife. Even when he became the Mountain Beast and lost all ties to humanity, the king still loved and protected his daughter and grandson with everything he had. History Early Life Edric was the second son of the Old King and the younger brother of Rasputin. When his father sensed that his time was coming to an end, he gave his sons three tests and if they passed all three, then the Old King would know who was worthy for the throne. While Rasputin used magic to pass each test, Edric fought using only his own strength. The Old King, realising that Rasputin's evil nature made him unfit to rule, choose Edric to be the heir. In anger, Rasputin schemed a treacherous plot. He had the dwarf blacksmith, Odna, forge two mirrors: the Truth Mirror and the False Mirror. He planned to give the new king the False Mirror to bring out the worse in Edric. When Odna learns of the plot, he shattered the False Mirror to pieces with his hammer. When Edric heard of his brother's plan, he summoned the Moon Priest to aid him. The Moon Priest battled Rasputin for three days and was victorious. Stripped of his powers, Rasputin was trailed and sentenced to death. However, Edric's brotherly love spared Rasputin. Instead, he banished his brother from the kingdom, but with the warning that although he was given a second chance, he won't be getting a third. The Mountain King married his first wife, Empress Brunhilda, and together they had the twins Snow White and Ross Red. Both children are blessed by the Goddess Flora at birth and the King loved them both dearly. After his wife died, he took a second wife, whose name is unknown. She attempted to have both of the twins executed for a false offense, an act that left the King overwhelmed with guilt and anger. Snow White left the Mountain Kingdom to be with her new husband, Prince James. The two had a son who was later attacked by a Mist Wolf, forcing Snow to put the child in an eternal sleep until a cure could be found. Snow White returned to the Mountain Kingdom with her son, Prince Gwyn. Shortly after her arrival, Snow White gave her father a necklace made from a shard of the False Mirror, begging him to wear it always. Still feeling guilt from what his second wife tried to do to her, the King agreed to do this and wore the shard on him at all times. The shard amplified his negative emotions, causing him to lose his temper frequently and become a violent man. Knowing that the changes in the King were caused by Snow White, the King's Council tried her for treason and intended to execute her. The King responded to this with fury, slaughtering the entire Council. Unable to rule any longer due to his changing temperament, the Mountain King publicly declared that he had taken ill and was turning the kingdom over to his daughter. However, Snow White was also falling prey to a shard from the same False Mirror. Snow and freezing cold began to cover the Kingdom, making it nearly unlivable for the people who once called it home. They fled the Kingdom in droves, leaving only the most staunch supporters behind to guard what remained of the Kingdom. In time, the King's external appearance warped to match the anger and darkness inside of him, turning him into the''' Mountain Beast. He and his daughter spent centuries abducting children and searching for the Golden Child of legend, believing that a tear from this child would be able to repair the False Mirror and save Prince Gwyn. The Mountain Kingdom became a mythical land thought to no longer exist, replaced instead by the Snowfall Kingdom, ruled by the Snow Queen and her hulking beast of a protector. Rise of the Snow Queen When the Fairytale Detective arrived in the Snowfall Kingdom, the Mountain Beast did his best to create obstacles and keep the detective from meddling in the Snow Queen's plans. His efforts proved futile, and the detective ultimately destroyed the mirror shard that the king wore, freeing him from the False Mirror's control over him. Now back in his human form, the Mountain King could clearly see the False Mirror's manipulations and schemes. He tried to warn his daughter, but she was still blinded by the mirror and refused to listen. When the mirror was restored to its full power and began working to destroy the world with Snow's sadness, the Mountain King assisted the Fairytale Detective in breaking the mirror once again and saving his daughter. The Mountain King's grandson, Gwyn, was saved by a tear from the Golden Child. The king, his daughter and his grandson were finally reunited and able to continue with their lives together in peace. The Thief and the Tinderbox Some years after the events of Rise of the Snow Queen, Edric passed away. His last wish was for his grandson to built a new Snowfall Kingdom in the lower parts of the mountain. Relevant Parables '''Rise of the Snow Queen (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Centuries ago, before the legend of the Snow Queen flowed from the first teller's mouth, there was a princess as pure as the driven snow and beautiful as the day. They called her Snow White. As a young maiden, Snow White was sentenced to death, but the Frog Prince saved her from that eternal slumber. The two fell madly in love, married, and had a son. One day, the boy snuck out to play in the meadow and a monster attacked him. The Prince's guards were not fast enough to protect him. Snow White fed the remains of a magic apple to her son to place him in a dreamless sleep. Though she saved the boy from the imminent death, the best doctors and sorcerers could not wake him. Snow White is ravaged by sorrow and blames her husband, the Prince of the Forest, for not sending his guards sooner. With nothing more than the will to save her child, Snow White steals the boy away to the Mountain Kingdom, where her father rules. It is in this castle among the peaks where Snow White will become the legendary Snow Queen whose sorrow leaves the kingdom in ruins. The Mountain Beast (from Rise of the Snow Queen) The Mountain Beast was once a noble man, the last King of the Mountain Kingdom. Before his curse, his daughter, the Snow Queen, gave the Mountain King a magical necklace. He gladly donned the gift, not knowing it was created from the shard of the evil False Mirror. The False Mirror spellbound the king and in turn reflected the worst in him, a temper like a volcano. As the months went by, the Mountain King could feel the anger boiling up inside, until one day it consumed him, turning him into a hulking beast. The King's council blamed his daughter, the Snow Queen, and arranged her execution. Blinded by dark magic and the love for his daughter, he turned his rage on the council, killing most of the them. The inhabitants of the kingdom soon fled in fear of the monstrous king. The Mountain Beast, as he is now known, will forever be by his daughter's side. Although he hasn't shed blood in centuries, if his daughter is ever in danger, the King will strike swiftly and mercilessly. Tale of the Two Mirrors (from Rise of the Snow Queen) Once upon a time, a powerful blacksmith forged two magical mirrors: the first spoke nothing but the truth and the second magnified and reflected the worst in others for all to see. He named them Truth Mirror and False Mirror. The king bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She renamed it to Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, and belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest of them all. The blacksmith realized the False Mirror was too dangerous, so he hid it in the Mountain King's palace and broke it into pieces. Only the tear of the Golden Child can mend the mirror and only a most magical hammer can destroy it. The False Mirror did not appreciate being shackled in the King's chamber and was slowly consumed with hatred for his human captors. It swore to destroy the entire earth. If the False Mirror is ever restored, it will project the rawest and basest emotion within its owner to the heavens, and then rain it back down on earth tenfold. If the owner is consumed by hatred, the sky will rain fire. But if the owner is consumed by sorrow, snow colder than death will fall. The Snow Queen Tale (from Rise of the Snow Queen) When Snow White arrives at the Mountain Kingdom, the King places the boy in a protective tomb. He summons his best sorcerers and doctors, but none could wake the slumbering child. Snow White overhears the servants speak of a False Mirror locked up in the palace- they say it is powerful enough to grant a wish. Desperate to save her son, Snow White sneaks into the rumored chamber. The mirror, tarnished and in disrepair, speaks to Snow White in a weak voice: I can bring your child back from the brink of death if you wear this shard and put the other around your father's neck. Fashioning the shards into necklaces, Snow White and then the King chained themselves with pieces of the False Mirror, who projects the worst in its owner out into the world. The Mountain King was first to succumb to the mirror's curse. The guilt that plagued him for not protecting his daughter from her wicked stepmother slowly morphed him into a hulking beast who would forever guard Snow White. The False Mirror projected Snow White's sorrow as winter and her constant tears began to fall as snow. The air turned so cold around Snow White that time seemed to crawl to a halt. The servants began calling her the Snow Queen. Scared witless by the king's and Snow White's transformations, most of the kingdom's inhabitants fled. Soldiers loyal to the king stayed on, though each eventually succumbed to the deadly cold. Snow White saw that her son was still in a coma so she visited the False Mirror a second time. The False Mirror spoke: I am still in disrepair. Heal me with the tear of the Golden Child, and I will heal the child in kind. Enshrouded in coldness, Snow White is now known as the Snow Queen and rules the kingdom with an icy hand. On the eve of every Silver moon, she casts a heavy snowstorm in search of that special child. Centuries have passed and the Golden Child is as elusive as the Snow White of old fairy tales. Though the Mountain Kingdom has been forgotten by history, the villagers in the valley below carry on its legacy with folklore. Adults warn the children about the evil Snow Queen who snatches children who wander off in storms. Two Brothers, Two Mirrors '(''from The Thief and the Tinderbox) The King's two sons lived with their father in the Mountain Kingdom. The elder, Rasputin, was first in line for the throne by birthright, but his heart had been darkened in childhood and he lusted only for power. The King decreed he was unfit to rule and named Edric, the younger son, as heir. The King's decision instilled great anger and resentment in his elder son - and darkness often brings great cunning. So Rasputin did his plotting and scheming in the shadows until the time was right. Rasputin used his sorcerer's power to trick Odna, the legendary dwarf blacksmith, into crafting a pair of magic mirrors for him. One mirror reflected only the truth, and Rasputin wanted that one for himself. The second mirror reflected only darkness, and brought out the worst in the person it reflected. This one he intended to give his younger brother, Edric the King. Rasputin's plan went awry when Odna realized his magical creations were to be corrupted in the service of Rasputin's wrongdoing. He swung his hammer one last time and shattered the False Mirror. 'The Wounded Beast '(from The Thief and the Tinderbox) One summer day, the skies suddenly darkened over the Mountain Kingdom's capital and a deep booming sound came from somewhere in the city. It was Odna shattering the False Mirror, releasing its immense power and discharging it in an explosion that tore down the Dark Forge and changed Odna forever. Thus Rasputin's plot to overthrow King Edric was revealed. Edric feared his brother, for he knew Rasputin's powers were great. The King summoned the arbiter of the Moon Goddess, the Moon Priest, who dueled with Rasputin for three days and nights. The Moon Priest was victorious and Rasputin was at last apprehended. The Moon Priest stripped Rasputin of his dark powers, then pronounced his punishment: death at the hands of the King. But an ineffable brotherly love softened the King's heart. "Rasputin, for your betrayal I banish you from these lands forever and ever. You were my brother, and that bought you a second life, but know this: there will not be a third." Powers and Abilities * '''Magical Skills: Even in his fully human form, the Mountain King is able to combine magical elements to forge a magical hammer that is able to break the False Mirror once and for all. It is unknown how or where he acquired these skills. As the Mountain Beast * Strength and Stamina: The Mountain Beast has physical abilities far beyond that of a mere human. * Immortality: Apparently due to the False Shard's effects on him, the King has lived for hundreds of years alongside his daughter, who was given immortality when she was named a Guardian of the Goddess Flora. * Frost Wolves: The Mountain Beast is able to form Frost Wolves from Frost Stones by using a simple incantation. RelationshipsCategory:Characters * Old King (father, deceased) * Rasputin (brother) * Empress Brunhilda (first wife, deceased) * Snow White (daughter) * Ross Red (son) * Evil Stepmother (second wife) * Gwyn (grandson) * Rapunzel (future daughter-in-law) Quotes * "Snowfall threatens to ruin the kingdom and I am gravely ill. My daughter Snow shall rule in my stead." * "The kingdom has fallen to the deadly cold. Yet, I must stand by my daughter. I cannot lose her again." * "Detective, I've been waiting for you. The mirror foretold of your arrival." * "Your intention to meddle in our affairs will only lead to your own demise." * "You won't be causing my daughter any more trouble." * "The story of the fairy tale detective is about to end!" * "Snow White, my daughter, stop this nonsense!" * "I was a fool to believe the mirror could save your son." * "The mirror breeds hatred! All it wants is to drown the world in pain." * "Break the Evil Mirror before it sends us all back to the ice age!" * "You wanted to save your child, my daughter. Your heart was pure." * "Thank you, detective, for saving us from what the world might have become." Gallery Mountain King= Mountain king 1.jpg|Warning Snow White king thrown.jpg|Thrown Aside by the False Mirror Snow and king.jpg|Consoling Snow White Snow king gwyn.jpg|Happy Royal Family Snow king gwyn 2.jpg|Royal Family Redeemed |-|Mountain Beast= Beast children.jpg|The Beast Abducts Children beast1.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast2.jpg|The Mountain Beast Beast3.jpg|The Beast and a Frost Stone beast4.jpg|The Beast Makes a Frost Wolf beast5.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast wolf.jpg|Mountain Beast and Frost Wolf mountain beast behind ice.jpg|The Beast Behind a Wall of Ice beast6.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast7.jpg|The Mountain Beast beast shard.jpg|The Beast Loses His Shard |-|Depictions= mountain king statue.jpg|Mountain King Statue, Entrance to Snowfall Kingdom mountain king portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Mountain King statue of mountain king.jpg|Statue of the Mountain King beast statue.jpg|Statue of the Mountain Beast beast statue 1.jpg|Statue of the Beast mountain king statue 1.jpg|Statue of the Mountain King Mountain gem.jpg|"The Mountain Beast" Parable Gem mountain-beast-diffgem.jpg|Mountain Beast Difficulty Gem |-|Other Images= King by cellar fcp.jpg|Mountain King Concept Art beast_by_cellar_fcp.jpg|Beast Concept Art beast concept 1.jpg|Beast Concept Art Mountain king room.jpg|The Mountain King's Chambers sq king royal garb.jpg|The Mountain King's Military Regalia King2.jpg|Mountain Beast from Promotional Materials Rotsq-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Rotsq-amazon-banner.png|Amazon Banner Rotsq-abso-icon.jpg|Absolutist Icon TT&TTB_Edric's_Note_About_Rasputin.jpg|Edric's Note about his brother TT&TTB_Edric's_Note_About_The_False_Mirror.jpg|Edric's Note About the False Mirror Tinder-two-brothers-two-mirrors.jpg|"Two Brothers, Two Mirrors" Parable Image Category:Allies Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Unnamed People Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox